Alex
by budgiebird12
Summary: Being all big-hearted, Jack invites a pickpocket into the newsies fold.
1. In which we meet the main character

Hey there, I'm TJ! My sister is a professional writer, so I can't help but try to write. I'm not the best, there's definately room for improvement... but, that's what I'm trying to do... you know, improve! So, yeah, please leave a review and help me. I'd really appreciate it. Danke!

Chapter 1

Alexandria closed the door with a soft _click_, she looked up at the apartment building and blew a kiss to the fourth story window on the far right.

"Me luv, mum." She whispered in the still night air.

She turned away and looked to the city. Open, full of possibilities and oppurtunities just waiting for her. Sure, she was nervous, all runaways are their first night, but she'd be just fine, she had her blades, right?

Her two knives had been a thirteenth birthday present from her uncle, before he'd got whooping cough and died. A pity really, even though she hadn't seen him much, she had liked him.

He had given her the best present you can you can in New York: Protection. Alex couldn't count the number of times she'd scared away some mugger with her beautiful knives. They really were pretty, black leather-bound handles, medium length blades, with smooth silver edges meeting at a keen-as-ice point. She loved them, and had become quite good with them in the two odd yars she'd had them.

Alex walked along the eerily deserted city streets. She glanced at her watch... 2:17. She'd better get moving before her parents noticed her absence. She wondered vaguely if they'd miss her, but that was a ridiculous, they wouldn't have to take care of her anymore... they'd be really glad.

As she walked she planned what was next, she'd better go to Manhatten or Brooklyn, or even Midtown, She'd just head that way and stay wherever she collapsed from exhaustion.

She figured on finding a job, but they were hard to come by around that time, she'd probably end up working as a thief of some sort. "Can't get much woise" She spoke to herself, and nearly jumped when her voice penetrated the silence.

After wandering about three hours, she she got tired and leaned against a statue of some old guy, she slid to the ground and glimpsed a plaque on the side, saying something about 'Going west, boy'. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

That was incredibly short... and dull. maybe it'll get more interesting later.

Reviews are like cookies: I live off 'em! feed the hungry!


	2. In which she finds an occupation

Hey, if anyone cares. This is the second chapter, so... yeah. Whee!

_they_

Chapter 2

In the morning Alex awoke to the sounds of the city waking up, shopkeepers yelled at their assistants, vendors haggled with customers, children shrieked, babies bawled, women gossiped, newsies called out the headlines, men made jokes on their way to work, animals neighed brayed and squacked and added to the general confusion.

The city was awake and alive.

The city was also full of money, just waiting to be snatched up.

Alex walked along the streets, smiling, looking for some means of income, she asked a couple of vendors with heavy loads, they took one look at her and passed her off as a weak _girl_.

She also asked some resteraunts and diners if they needed a serving girl, _they _looked and saw a dirty street rat.

At the end of the day Alex was left sitting on the curb, dejected and depressed. She realized there was no way she was going to be able to make an honest living.

'Oh well' she thought to herself, standing up ' A dis'onest living's better den none.' She began searching for a target.

She started with too many 'too's'. She'd take on look at someone and say;

"Too old"

"Too young"

"Too sick"

"Too poor"

"Too weak"

But there just weren't enough middle-aged, rich guys out there.

Eventually she only had on 'too'

"Too poor"

That seemed to be all that really counted in this city.

She'd found a couple of people and had picked off fifty cents or so. She bought some boys clothes, realizing she'd never get any respect as a girl.

Then she saw him, this guy was just _asking_ to be targeted! He walked a certain way that brought attention to himself, he was stupid enough to wear his money in a pouch tied to his belt, and he was wearing a cowboy hat! Right in the middle of New York! 'What an idiot' Alex nearly laughed.

There were three phases to pickpocketing; Phase one: The setup. You need to get in position behind your target. Phase two: The snatch. You grab the cash. Phase three: The getaway. You run, simple.

She began, she casually walked up behind him, pretending to study a building in the distance. Done. She reached for his pouch and pulled out her knife to cut the ties... She never got to phase three. She felt something grab her wrist, and jerked her face up to him. He pulled her into an alley and slammed her against the wall with his free hand, and twisted her wrist to make her drop her knife.

"That wasn't real smart boy" He growled.

She was thrown for a loop for a moment 'Boy? what... oh yeah, I'm in britches.' She recovered quickly and glared "Neither was that!" She whipped ot her other knife and slashed at his arm, but he deftly caught her wrist and made her drop that knife too, then pinned her to the wall with both hands above her head.

The brick scratched her back painfully, she thrashed around, but his grip was firm.

She was stuck, trapped in a deserted alleyway, pinned against the wall, faced against an older, much stronger opponant, separated from her blades, with no visible way out. She did the one thing you could possibly do in that situation, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Jack's scowl broke into a dazzling smile "Well, ain't we's mature." And he laughed

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the Manhatten newsboys lodging house, relaxing in the lounge or playing cards, were the newsies. A dissasembled and ragged bunch, they were enjoying their brief respite from selling papers.

Racetrack Higgins had won yet another game of poker, and was collecting his winnings when he heard from outside what sounded like an air-raid siren, parade, and fire engine all at once. He ran to the door and opened it to see what was going on.

There was cowboy, all but dragging a boy behind him. The boy was short, about 5' 3", with red hair and hazel eyes, though all you could really see was a bunch of thrashing limbs.

The kid was screaming and cursing Jack and yellin profanities to the skies.

"And what 'ave we 'ere?" Racetrack raised his eyebrows.

Jack was smiling in a patient, good natured way, "Li'l pickpocket, Race. He shook Alex lightly "Tried takin' Me earnings pouch din'tcha?"

Race shook his head "Ya can't jus' adopt every stray ya see's, wat's he doin' here?"

"I's gonna make 'im into an honest newsie, Race."

"Honest? Sorry ta burst your bubble der Jack, but der ain't no honest newsies."

That didn't faze Jack. "Well, close enough. Come on, let's introduce loudmouth here to da boys."

They walked inside. Alex, realising she wasn't going to get soaked, just followed Jack.

The newsies all stilled when the saw Alex, Jack announced " Hey boys, dis 'ere is..." he turned to Alex "What is your name anyway?" Alex gulped "Alex" She practically whispered it.

"He's Alex! Now, I don't want no pickin' on him, we's all was new once."

The boys came forward to introduce themselves.

"Hey, I'm Mush."

"I'm Specs."

"Crutchy, nice ta meet'cha!"

"I'm Dutchy."

"Itey"

"Blink."

"Pie-eater"

"Snipeshooter"

"Snitch"

"Boots"

"Snoddy"

"Tumbler"

"Skittery"

"Hello" She replied lamely to each introduction.

She was invited to a game of poker by Race, she was amazed at their poker faces. Her face showed clearly what was going on in her mind. The result was that she lost... Badly.

Soon the newsies all headed up to bed, on her way she asked Mr. Kloppman how much it cost to stay. "Ten cents a week." She paid and thanked him. He seemed shocked at that last part. Was it normal to be rude here?

She ran up the stairs and into the bunkroom, what a mess! It was disorganized and dusty, a mess of clothes and old newspapers coated the floor, there were cobwebs everywhere!

She hesitantly walked up to Cowboy "So, where do I sleep?" He led her to an empty bunk beneath Mush, between Racetrack and Boots, she nervously sat on the matress, jerking at every sound.

"Quit Twitchin' will ya!" Racetrack barked, making her jump and hit her head on the bunk above her. "Dis place is real safe. I don' know what botha's ya on da streets, but it ain't gonna get at'cha here." He lay down and covered his face with his hat.

She lay down on the thin matress, she wasn't really scared of anything in particular, it was this whole situation, she wondered once again how she'd gotten herself into it. She'd never really had much choice.

Dere we's go. chapta' 2... I'm horrible at that accent Sigh

Anyways, please review!


	3. In which we meet her love interest

Just so you know, Weasel hasn't been fired, for some reason I thought it fit.

Oh, and in case you didn't catch on "Spoken" and 'Thoughts'.

Chapter 3

The next morning Alex awoke to Mr. Kloppman yelling at the boys to get up.

"Boots! Wake up, boy! C'mon Blink, Carry da banner! Wat'cha doin' Skitt! Get up boys, sell da papes!"

Alex rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. She felt someone hit her on the head " C'mon Alex! Get up, it's your foist day as a newsie, gotta earn your keep!" She groaned, loud and long.

She forced her head up "What time is it?" She glanced at her watch " 5:00 O'clock! Are ya nuts? I refuse!" But, everyone else was getting up, she figured she'd have to eventually. She pushed herself to her feet, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and followed the boys to the washroom, she froze and the entryway. She was gonna have to share this room with twenty guys! She looked around and was relieved to see individual changing stalls.

She was washing her face and noticed most of the boys shaving, soon she'd have to start doing it too. Or learn to grow scruff.

She liked watching the boys interact, they jostled and joked and always seemed to be laughing. She was one of the last thundering down the stairs.

They ran out of the building and into the street. They made there way toward the distribution office. Alex was lagging behind, she really had to get in shape.

Once she finally got to the office, she joined in the back of the line, virtually gasping for breath. Jack caught her eye and motioned her up toward the front.

He put his arm around her "Now, what'cha need to leoin foist is dat headlines don't sell da papes, we do."

She raised her eyebrows 'Well, Duh'.

"Ya see, todays headline says dat da mayor's dog escaped las' night. Well, dat ain't no good. So what we's say is 'Wild animal escapes captivity, city at risk!' Ya gotta get der attention, shoutin' about some poodle ain't gonna do it."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, "But ain't dat-"

"No it ain't lyin'!" He cut her off "It's improvin' da truth. Besides, if we'd say just what dey wrote, we'd starve!"

She accepted this as law, and just shrugged.

"A'right Jack. Improvin' da truth. Got it."

They made it to the counter and Jack ordered a hundred papers. "Can you really sell dat much in one day?" She looked impressed. He smirked, "More when da headline's

real good."

Alex dug in her pockets for a quarter, but all she found was a dime. "Aw cripes!"

She walked up to the counter "twenty papes please, sir"

Weisel raised his eyebrows as he took her money, "Sir? You new kid?"

"Y-yes sir."

"T'aught so, you some rich kid turned newsie?" Morris Delancey put her papers on the counter.

She gathered them up. "No sir, jus' had me a mannered mudda. g'day"

She was speaking over her shoulder, and failed to notice someone sitting on the step, studying the paper. She took an undignified fall and sprawled in the dirt, her papers went flying. Everyone burst out laughing. She struggled to her feet, her cheeks burning with shame. She looked behind her, there was a boy she'd never seen before, rubbing his shoulder, where she'd tripped over him. Grace, he was cute! He had dark curly hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

Alex almost blushed, but stopped herself in time, that would not do! Not now, she set her resolve, and snapped back to real life.

"Are ya a'right der? I-I'm so sorry!" She stammered out.

He stood up, laughing.

"I'm fine. But, are you? You had quite a nice fall there."

The laughter started up again.

Alex _did_ blush then.

She went to picking up her papers, strewn all over the dirt. The other boy helped, "I'm David, or 'the walking mouth', depends who you ask." They finished picking up her papers

"I'm Alex." They shook hands. "So, your new?" He questioned. "Yah, I am."

"You ever sold papes before?"

"No."

"Have you got a selling partner?"

"No."

"You're not real chatty are you?"

She smiled "Not usually."

He smiled too. "How about I help you today?"

"Sure, long's you don't mind."

Jack walked over, "Hey Davey" he pat him on the shoulder then turned to Alex "Alex, ya need a sellin' partner?" "Naw, Davey here offered, t'anks anyways." Jack nodded "A'right, we's meetin' at Tibby's for lunch."

They nodded, then set off.

She found that David was alot of fun to be around. Despite being called 'the walking mouth' he was a very good listener.

She also found that she was a good newsie, she was very loud. But very naive. She walked right up to a bull on duty, flashed a dazzling smile and said "Would you like a newspaper, sir?" David was dumbfounded when the officer accepted, and even smiled.

Alex was friendly with everyone, it wasn't unusual for her to stop a moment and play peek-a-boo with a baby, or assist someone retrieve something they'd lost. Once she even stopped working to help a struggling old woman take her grocery's home. it was remarkable how much she smiled. People reacted in kind, instead of scowls, she'd get a smile, instead of a muttered thanks, she'd get smiling "thank you's".

Even with this dilly-dallying she'd sold all her papers by lunch time. Alex was rather pleased, and suprised.

Alex and David met the other newsies at Tibby's, a rather cute diner, cheap too (And that was the real appeal).

They joined Jack, Racetrack, and Mush in a booth. "So Alex" Jack said "How was ya foist day sellin' ?"

She glanced up from the napkin she was shredding. "Fine, I sold 'em all, but-"

The waitress came up then, and they all ordered.

Alex continued "But, it took me a real long time, longa den David, and he had four times as many." She finished rather glumly.

David suprised them all by bursting out in laughter "That's because you don't sell!" They all looked at him strange "You visit awhile, then you casually wonder 'if you'd be interested in purchasing a newspaper. I've never seen anything like it!" He laughed again. Alex blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well - I - Aw, ferget it, I got nothin'. I jus' likes people..."

David turned to Jack "Know what he did? He walked directly up to a cop, and asked if he wanted a pape, the look on that guys face was hilarious!"

Alex blushed again "Well, how was I supposed to know we were supposed to avoid 'em, he bought the pape didn't he?"

At this the other guys started laughing too.

"He has a name you know" she muttered rebelliously "He's Timothy Fairbanks, and a lot nicer den you bums."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once they were back at the lodging house, lounging around and talking, Alex gathered up her courage, walked over to Jack and tapped him on the shoulder "Hey Jack?" he looked over his shoulder at her, "Yeah, kid?" She gulped "Can I have my knives back?'

"On one condition, kid." Alex nodded, trying not to show her excitement on her face. "No more attackin' innocent strangers"

She looked sheepish, "Yes sir"

She walked up the stairs, out the window onto the fire escape. She glanced around, making sure no-one was in sight. She took off her cap and her red hair fell down her back, she pulled out her knife, grasped her hair, closed her eyes, and slashed.

Her hair floated down to the alley floor, ' This could be pretty poetic' she mused 'I jus' need to t'ink of some rhymes. Some'ting like; The old life is cast behind; the new one's there to... remind... of cut... hair? Aw, ferget it.'

It really was serious, she was leaving behind her old life, and like her hair discarded on the filthy ground, it would be forgotten.

She liked being a newsie, she wanted to stay a newsie, and she was going to, she just nedded to keep up this ruse.

She went to bed that night, a weight off her shoulders, or head, if you want to get technical.

Well, der it is, da th'oid chapter. I like that one quite a lot more than the other two.

Please review! I will give you... a virtual thanks. So, in advance, Thanks!


	4. In which we delve deeper

Hey, I've been really busy all week, otherwise I'd have updated sooner. Thanks so much to everyone for your support and comments, sniff I don't feel _quite_ as much of a loser anymore.

Chapter 4

Alex lived with the newsies for a couple weeks. She became friends with all the boys, Blink was such a ladies man, Racetrack, in his own sarcastic comments, revealed a depth of character no-one but a girl would notice, Boots had such a gentle spirit, Skittery always seemed to be grumpy, but after a time Alex realized that it was just a way to get attention, and just ignored him when he was like that, and Mush always had a sweet smile on his face. She got to be pretty close to him, they were bunkmates after all.

She once woke up in the night to hear whimpering from the bunk above. She climbed the ladder up to Mush's bunk, he was sweating and jerking around.

"Mush!" She stage whispered. Trying to wake him.

No reply.

Mush!" A little louder.

Nothing.

She shook his shoulder "Mush!" He snapped awake and sat up, panting, with wide eyes he searched the room, borderline panic.

"Mush, it's okay, it's Alex."His eyes focused on her face for a moment. Assured, his whole body sagged with relief. He covered his face with his hands "Sorry, Alex, jus' a dream. I'm okay. You can go back ta bed." She'd never seen him look so depressed before. "You'se don't seem okay. I t'ink it musta been more den jus' a dream." She sounded concerned.

He didn't say anything, after a while Alex sighed and started getting down.

"It's jus" He began, she stilled "When I's still had a family, me dad was always drunk. I was real little, ya know?"

She nodded and waited for him to go on.

"I'se not soft, I was young. couldn't do anyt'ing, an' he was real strong, and felt he had to prove it ." He took in a long shuddering breath, "He'd get to hittin' sometimes." Then, seeing her sympathetic look he bristled "I ain't a weakling! I'se could take him now. I don't needja pity."

"I know's you ain't weak, Mush." Alex assured him "But you'se ain't gotta face everythin' on yer own now. You'se got us newsies, we's got your back."

They both smiled and Alex crawled back into bed.

"G'night Mush."

"Night Alex."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alex still considered David her best friend, they always sold near each other, and talked when they weren't busy.

She learned all about his family, his lovely sister, Sarah, who he seemed very proud of. His little brother, Les, who'd been pretty much dragged back to school.

"Why's it dat he's got to go back ta school, and you'se getta stay a newsie?" Alex asked.

"Dad's only got a part-time job, we need the income."

He talked about his mother and father, his family sounded... nice.

When he asked about her family, she kind of shrugged off the question.

"Dat's in da past, I's in da present, I's gotta worry 'bout da future. I ain't got time for dat."

But, seeing his look, she sighed "Fine, I has a mudda, fadda, and a brudda. Me fadda wasn't home much, woikin' all da time, ya know?

Ma, she fell in love wit' my fadda when she was young, too young to know better, she gave up a nice, comfortable life for him. Sweet, but stupid.

Me brudda left home when I was eight, ain't seen him since. Wow, he's gotta be sixteen by now!"

Looking at David, she rolled her eyes "Bore ya enough?"

"Why'd you leave?"

She was taken aback for a moment "I- I'se jus' got tired o' dat life...and, we wasn't gettin' on so well, dere was never really much food... got bad enough, me ma was gonna send me upstate to her sister, and... I's jus' left." She looked pretty sad.

"Was your mom upset?"

"I dunno, I snuck out at night."

"Oh."

'He's looks dissapointed in me!' Alex realized, disgruntled.

She wheeled around and poked him in the chest. "Hey, she knows why I'se left. They ain't gotta support me no more. I did 'em a favor, and dey unnerstan' dat!"

David didn't seem to agree, but wisely left it silent.

"An' den," She began, glassy eyed, "When I's real rich, I's gonna drive home in a fancy carriage, a real hoity-toity one, ya know. An' den I'll take dem both away to mansion on da coast, we'll have soivants, and fea'ter beds, and mum will have all da china she could want." For a moment her face displayed the longing she felt, when she realized as much, she schooled her expression and was emotionless.

"Til den, we's got papes to sell."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alex liked her life with the newsies, she liked the hustle and bustle of the morning in a dorm, she liked listening to the banter between the guys, she liked joining it, she liked selling papers. Strangely enough, she struck up a kind of friendship with that cop from her first day, she sold him a paper every morning, and he always had a smile for her.

She also liked poker.

She played Racetrack alot, and always lost, but no matter how humiliating her defeat, next time he'd say "Anyone up fo' pokah?" She'd zip up, ready to prove herself. Race was amazed she kept coming back only to lose, but he didn't want to complain, it was her money, right?

No matter how long she stayed with them, she still felt seperated, she had to be careful, she had to keep her secret, and it was becoming harder, as she approached her sixteenth birthday curves bagan to appear, and she had to find extra tight wraps for her chest.

She was almost paranoid about someone finding out. All this trust she'd gained would be lost, and she'd have to start from scratch.

But, for now, She was content.

o-o-o-o

Wow, that wasn't _nearly_ as long as I thought it'd be. Oh well. We all start somewhere, right?


	5. In which she earns a name

Okay, I am aware this chapter just _reeks_ of cliche, but I had to make it more interesting _somehow_, and I settled on the Delanceys.

Chapter 5

Alex had been a newsie an entire month, and still didn't have a nickname. People had suggestions, but none really stuck, there'd been; Clumsy, Loudmouth, Mister sir, Flounce, and even heartburn. None really fit, (In fact they were all pretty dumb).

She was almost ready to settle on her curse word; Cripes. Jack had sudgested it, what a nut.

Thankfully, she earned one much cooler.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All of the newsies were walking down the street, having just left Medda's, they were all in grand moods, joking and singing and running/trotting through the streets. David and Alex were both weary, and were lagging behind, in comfortable silence they watched the other guys run and disappear ahead.

they'd gone another couple of blocks, when they heard drunken laughter behind them. David glanced over his shoulder, and rolled his eyes a little, "Ugh, Delanceys. just ingore them." he muttered to Alex.

But when they're walking directly behind you and breathing down your neck, they're kinda hard to ignore. David spun around face to face with Morris "Do you want something?"

"David!" she whispered a warning.

"Hey, you!" Oscar yelled in her ear. She sighed and turned around "Yes? Do you need summet?"she queried.

Oscar laughed, and punched her. For absolutely no reason.

Alex fell to the ground, wiping her nose to see if there was any blood, 'none, thank grace.'

Alex stood. "Doya really wanna mess wit us? I ain't scared a you'se!" Kind of as an after thought "Even if you'se is a foot taller."

Oscar took this as a challenge and lunged at her.

Alex leaped to the side to avoid him. He, in his drunken state, could barely keep from toopling over, he managed and spun around to punch at Alex, she tried to dodge, not quite successful, she went reeling back.

She righted herself and came at him, she landed a couple of good punches in his gut, but he was _much_ stronger than her, and his blows hurt much worse than her's.

She glanced over to see David, he was taking a beating almost as bad as hers.

She realized she'd have to resort to plan B.

She ran to David, who was on the ground, blood streaming from a cut on his cheek, she stood in front of him and announced; "Okay boys, I'se gettin' upset at you, ei'der you'se go way like good li'l boys... or, you are going to be hurt." The last sentence was spoken in her 'business tone'.

When they just jeered at her, she shrugged "Oh well". Morris ran at them, and Alex whiped out her knofe, she ducked under his arm and slipped behind him. He suddenly stilled, he was acutely aware of the cold steel of the knife at his throat. Her other hand was pressed against the back of his neck, he was trapped.

"jus' no skill."

Morris started whimpering, 'Whiney baby' she thought 'I ain't gonna hurt ya.'

When Morris started wiggling she warned "Woah, careful, or me blad may jus' _slip_." He stilled instantly

Oscar moved toward her, "Settle down boy, d'ya really wanna make your brudda face da consequences a'yer stupid actions?" He froze.

"Okay, here's what happens, I let you'se go... you leave us 'lone... foreva'. Got dat?"

Oscar nodded. She released Morris and they both ran off into the night.

Alex let out a huge relieved sigh, "T'ank Grace, t'ought I might have to hurt him." She looked to David "You 'kay, Dave?"

He was sitting there, slack jawed. His eyes followed her movements as she came toward him, he spoke. "Clumsy is definately not the right name for you."

She bowed "Thank you kind sir, Tips are accepted." They laughed.

The walk back was silent, except for when they looked at each other, then they'd burst out laughing, Alex found herself wanting to slip her hand into Davids, but she caught herself in time. She was glad it was dark enough to hide her blush.

When they got back everyone questioned what took them so long. David launched into the story, adding embellishments here and there, not too much was needed.

But Alex was exhausted, she excused herself and said good-bye to David before he went home, she went up to bed and collapsed on her thin matress, falling asleep instantly.

She awoke to Kloppman screaming in her ear to get up "Get up! Sell da papers! C'mon consequence! Get up boy!"

She looked up, and quirked her eyebrows "Consequence?"

His wrinkly face broke into a smile, "Better'n Snoddy."

-o-o-o-o-o-

I know, I know. Dumb name, I toyed with a couple ideas, but this one seemed to be best. Blame my muse, he quit.


	6. In which there is a cliff hanger

Yeah, you're right Mids. There has to be a dramatic reveal in every girl newsie story. laugh I'm pretty predictable.

Chapter 6

The longer Alex, or Consequence, lived with the newsies, the harder it became to keep her secret, she _wanted_ ro be honest and tell the truth, she just didn't know how. She was a good liar, that didn't mean she liked it. But she knew she had to tell the truth eventually, for, despite her better judgement, she was falling for David. The way he talked, the way he laughed, the way his eyes sparkled when they argued... She couldn't help herself, he was so wonderful.

Her hair was growing fast, it already reached the tops of her shoulders. She decided to keep it, maybe to could help her reveal herself graciously. She couldn't hardly stand to live like this anymore.

In the end, she didn't have to do anything.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

One morning, as the newsies were walking toward the distribution office, laughing and jostling each other, the newsies heard a shrill shriek "Alexandria!"

They turned to see a woman running toward them, tears of joy on her cheeks. "Alex!"

Alex turned slowly, dreading what she would see, sure enough, there was her mother with open arms.

The other newsies looked over to see Consequences eyes get widce, her breath freeze in her throat, looking utterly horrified. Then without warning, she bolted.

Her poor mother looked confused "Wait, Stop!" A bull walking nearby heard the scream and took off after the vigilante.

Alex soon realized someone was chasing her, she tried to lose him in the crowd, nope, too clever. She tried speeding up, nope, too fast. She was about to collapse from exhaustion, she ducked in an alleyway and hid behing a stack of crates. She forced her breathing to return to normal.

She thought she'd got away, then heard steps on the cobblestone behind her. She froze and dared not breath. The steps came over to the pile she was hiding behind. She looked up, he saw her! She jumped to her feet and raced down the alley, then realized her mistake, it was a dead end! She almost slapped her forehead, 'IDIOT!'

She spun around and pulled out her knife, "Look" She stammered out "I'se don't wanna hurt nobobdy, but I-" She gasped "You!" It was _her_ cop! The one she sold to each morning!

His face changed immeadiately "Hey, I thought you were a newsie, you've got a job, why are you stealing?"

Before she could reply, another cop raced into the alley, "Watcha waitin' for? Get him!"

He charged at Alex, but before he could touch her, she brought the knife in a fflashing arch, warning him off. Unexpectedly, he kicked her legs out from under her, she crashed to her knee's, and they began wrestling for the knife.

he was much stronger, but that didn't stop her trying.

"Alex!" She heard someone yell. She glanced up, it was David and Cowboy, standing at the entry way. Why were they getting involved?

It was just the distraction the man needed, he got control of the knife, he saw her reach for her other and without hesitation, plunged the blade hilt-deep into her stomach.

She was just able to see Dave and Jack running toward her before fadind out "Aw, cripes."

Hmm... I don't know...


	7. In which I leave you a last name

Here we are, the last chapter. It's kind of short. But, oh well, it's over and done.

Chapter 7

Alexandria awoke in terrible pain, her stomach felt like it was on fire! She tried sitting up, but froze when the pain lanced up and down her body. 'Where am I? Da lodging house, da hospital, even, grace forbid, da refuge?'

She heard people around her talking quietly, she tried paying attention to get a clue as to what happened.

"How long's she been asleep?"

'She... They know. Cripes, I hope their not _too_ upset.' she worried.

"A while."

"She's so pale, scary really."

"She did lose a lot o blood."

"Why'd she feel like she had to lie all the time?"

"I dunno, Dave."

"Pokah anyone?"

There was a lot of sushing.

"Not so loud Race!"

"Shuddup Race."

"Well" He sounded sulky "I want's to play pokah, any joina's?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"I'll play."

"Let's do it downstairs."

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna wake consequence up."

She heard them all stomp down the stairs... wait for it... yep, there's that creaky eighth step. She was at the lodging house.

'I wonder what happen'd after I passed out? Someone musta cleaned my stomach and... oh" She wore baggy shirts for a reason ' Grace, I hope dey didn't see no'ting!' her cheeks pinked at the very idea.

"Well, at least your alive." The voice almost made her jump. It was David. "It was pretty close too. Man when I saw you were hurt... I was scared. Very scared."He sighed "I'm glad you're okay, even if you are a low-down liar."

Alex flinched, and instantly regretted it, she let out an agonised moan.

She opened her eyes, his bright blue ones were staring back at hers. She turned her face away,

"I'm sorry Dave. Grace knows, I'm sorry, d'ya think we could maybe jus' start all over?" She sounded hopeful.

Silence.

She looked back, he was smiling in that sweet, understanding way.

"I think we could try." He held out his hand, "Hi, I'm David Jacobs. And I think I may just have fallen in love with you."

She grinned "Hello, I'm Alexandria Conlon, I think I love you too."

"..."

"Conlon?"

Da end.

The last installment of Alex. What a horrendous story. Please review anyway!


	8. In which tears are shed

Whoo… that was funny. You guys are all like 'HOW COULD YOU END IT LIKE THAT'…ha ha ha ha ha… but seriously, this is the last chapter.

Chapter 8

Alexandria Brooke Conlon clutched at David's hand, staring at the Brooklyn Bridge, she gulped nervously and looked up at David. He smiled gently and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.

"You ready?" He asked considerately.

She gulped again. "Yah, sure, uh… maybe not. You know maybe we should wait for another day, I'm not really-" She spun around, ready to bolt.

David caught her with an arm around her waist. "C'mon Consequence. You talked to your parents and made peace with them. Surely you can do the same with your brother."

She took a deep breath "You're right, par usual." She steeled herself, turned around, lifted one foot, squeezed her eyes shut, and stepped on the bridge. She slowly opened her eyes, then grinned up at David. "See, it's not so bad, I don't know why you was so worried." And she boldly set across the two mile Brooklyn Bridge.

David just rolled his eyes and followed her.

The walk was a long one for Alex, she felt confused. The last time she'd seen her brother he was storming out the front door, yelling curses on the house.

She wanted to see him so badly, but… What if he didn't recognize her, or didn't want her around, or even, grace forbid, really _did_ hate her, like he'd said when he left!

Before she even realized it, she was on the other side of the bridge. She looked over to the other side, there was Manhattan. Nice, safe Manhattan.

David grabbed her hand again, reassured, she let him lead her toward the docks.

They walked down a crowded pier toward a pile of crates, made to look like a kind of throne. Alex heard wolf-whistles from the water below, she blushed, while David glared at the swimming boys and put his arm protectively around her.

She'd bought more feminine clothing since her discovery. And while she recovered from the knife wound her red hair had grown long, and now hung down her back.

David quickly released her when he saw the infamous Spot Conlon approach them.

"What's you doin' here, Mouth?"

"I want you meet someone. Spot, this is Consequence."

She looked him over, he'd grown a lot. But he was _still_ unusually short. His hair was the same sandy brown. And… yep, those eyes. Those steely blue-grey eyes were the same. The ones that could make her do anything one they were fixed on her.

It was _definitely_ Christopher.

She took a hesitant step forward "Christopher?"

Spot looked startled "Dave, who is dis goil?"

Her eyes filled with tears "Chris, You-you don't 'emember me?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Spots expression changed. From contempt to recognition, His furrowed brow smoothed, his smirk dropped, and his eyes grew wide, "Alex?"

Her tears spilled onto her cheeks and she rushed to him, laughing.

He looked shocked when she threw her arms around him, but soon embraced her back. She was laughing joyfully and he soon joined in, he picked her up and spun her around.

"Alex!"

"Christopher!"

They were hugging each other tight, when Spot was suddenly aware of all his newsies watching them. He glared at them "What? Ain't I allowed to hug me kid sister?" The other guys quickly turned away, whistling.

But Alex didn't notice anything.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that day Alex and Spot sat on the pier, watching the sun disappear into the water.

They had talked all day, and were just sitting, enjoying each others company.

"So Chris…" (She still refused to call him Spot.) "Wat'cha think 'bout Dave?"

He glanced at her "He's a good guy, Why?"

"Cause" she blushed "He asked me to be his goil."

"Well, even if I wanted ta stop you'se, I doubt I could, knowin' you." He teasingly tugged her hair, like he did when they were kids.

Alex put on a mock-surprised face "No protective brothah act? No death threats? I'se impressed!"

It was meant as a joke, Spot answered seriously "Not if he makes you happy."

She smiled and laid her head on her brothers shoulder. "Thanks… Spot."

"Y'know kid… If you'se really want's to call me Chris… Ya know..."

She grinned broadly "Well then, thanks…Chris."

They stared off into the sunset, and Alex realized she was completely and utterly… happy.

She had her dream job, her family back together, and the guy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That's the end, Please review!


End file.
